delusions of a shattered soul
by Emperor Rj
Summary: Just the delusions of a shattered soul, a last desperate strive at life (Vincent Fic)


  
"Just the delusions of a shattered soul, a last desperate strive at life..."  
  
It approached silently closing in on its prey with keen turquoise eyes cutting through the darkness piercing through to its quarry. Making her flinch as she ran blindly through the darkness passing through the foreign landscape, her hand instinctively going to her mid section.   
It was happening again, the running, the danger, and the eminent death. Yes, she had seen this happen before, she knew what the outcome would be. She could almost see her husband slain at the sword again. See the blade fly effortlessly through the air break the skin making its way through the flesh, as if it were simply a thick liquid not a solid object. Showing no hesitation as it shattered the collarbone that defiantly stood in its way. Stopping only to witness and ravish the hearts last beat before plunging forward with new vigor robbing the last bits of self that remained, leaving an emptiness in its wake quickly consumed by the vital fluid of life seeping over the blade leaving opaque streaks on the shining silver. A sacrilege to what once was... once... only its gone now, never to return again, but she had not been left alone. That was no longer important, no matter how painful for it always would be. What mattered now was staying alive. She had to flee, escape if only for a while from the beast, the relentless creature.  
  
He stood there, his crimson eyes on her. His long raven hair a dark shroud in the night giving his features a deceptively fragile look, the moon light giving a soft glow to his pale skin. His face emotionless as always, his stance rigid, an aura of anguish and solemn wisdom emanating from his tortured gaze, his gaze whom now resided over the creature who was gaining on the retched woman. She was fairly attractive in her mid thirties though she had a round and somewhat plump face, which gave her a naive look, sort of childish. Her clothes turned to rags by the apparently extensive chase. She kept clutching at her stomach, perhaps a wound? In any case she would not last long the time to intervene had come.  
  
She could feel her legs giving way. She would not die here! She told herself countless times, she couldn't let it end so pointlessly, so tragically meaningless. Everything, all the suffering had been a waste if she died now. She began to stumble, the beast leaping in to the air massive jaws a gape. With out seaming cause the beast contorted to the left striking a wall, leaving a streak of dark almost indistinguishable with the red of the brick. She simply stared and as just as suddenly a shadowed figure dropped from the roof and landed soundlessly with preternatural grace. With newfound fear and shot nerves she simply fainted.  
  
They always seem fear me more than their persecutor he thought cynically. Stepping lightly he moved her arm to examine her waist, no wound. Moving his hand over her stomach it came to him, she is with child! Yes there was no doubt, but that brought a problem to mind, where to take her. He couldn't simply leave her at a shelter and have her find her own way as he might have, had the child not been an issue.  
He could barely stand to look at her. So much alike was she to his dear Lucrecia, same auburn hair, delicate features, and pregnant as well. No he could not endure this he must find her a suitable place.  
  
The hospital was nearing, he would tell them to keep her as long as needed and to give her the sum of gill he would provide. He could do no more for her. The images he had received from her, he had recognized the mark of the local gang leader and mercenary... maybe there was some thing more he could do. Grant her revenge though she might never know it.  
The images had been transferred to him by his still developing powers. Thanks to Hojos despicable acts he could now had some telepathic powers as well as some telekinetic powers, and increased strength, speed, agility, senses, though the ever sharp instincts had been his always. He could go at night and see better than most do in the day. They had come at a price though, which was his humanity and soul, namely her... Lucrecia.  
Now it was time to go home or better put his temporary refuge, he never staid too long in one place. He would go and think about the past for he had no future, or read. It was always pleasant to amerce ones self and forget about the world, simply live out a fantasy in the mind. He could go through a good book in one night.  
The house was a two-story aesthetically pleasing mid Victorian house in Salinas, the new metropolis replacing Midgar. It was Barret's house; he was not too thrilled by his guest but would not turn an old comrade away, if any thing he was loyal to the bitter end. Inside the house was sparsely decorated in the same style with a couple flowers and plants as well. Fresh, he could smell the cocktail of aromas as soon as he steeped in the door faint to any mortal but then he wasn't mortal. Walking to his room in stealth so as to not disturb any of his patrons, mainly Barret and Marline.  
In his room was a simple bed, desk, shelf, and drawer. The window was covered by a thick velvet curtain effective in its purpose. The shelves full of books, some also on the desk and a couple piled on the floor, he would run out of space soon. He walked over to the wall closet and deposited his DeathPenalty next to all his other unused guns and ignored few swords, though he was an excellent swordsman he preferred the stealth and quick, clean efficiency of a firearm. Next to his weapons were his items to pass the time; a journal he had used to write poetry, a paint brush, easel, and several paints on top of several paintings of various settings and of her- they were rather good but no one would likely see them, majestic and in perfect condition there stood his guitar made in the long forgotten Nibelheim over forty-three years ago. Strumming it almost intimately the musician moved over to the bed, the room ever shrouded in darkness there was no need for light he be longed in the shadows with all the other demons, vampires and goblins.  
He starts with a slow somber beat, mournful, full of emotion unrestrained as he hums a slow steady beat.  
She comes calling   
One early morning  
She showed her crown of thorns  
  
She whispered softly  
To tell her story  
About how she had been wronged  
  
As she lay lifeless  
He stole her innocence  
And this is how she carried on  
This is how she carried on  
  
Well I guess she closed her eyes  
And just imagined everything's all right  
But she could not hide her tears  
'Cause they were sent to wash away those years  
They were sent to wash away those years  
  
My anger's violent  
But still I'm silent  
When tragedy strikes at home  
  
I know this decadence  
Is shared by millions  
Remember you're not alone...  
  
The music fades as the memories begin to flood his mind. Memories of cruel fate but they were to painful, preferring to think about something less dangerous he thought of the life he had lead after meteor.  
  
He was standing in front of the mansion after having been to Lucrecia's waterfall, were she had made her last request to see her son...  
  
* Song 'Wash Away Those Years' by Creed (listen to it if you can)  
** Next chapter will be on what happened during the 14years after meteor. This is my first fanfic so if you would please comment on what I should do to improve or at least just say hi so I know some one reads it.  



End file.
